The doom of the four-year old Gundams
by kazumigirl
Summary: Okay, pay no attention to chapter two, I messed up so dont read it. Well you can but I'll fix it somehow


The doom of the four-year old gundams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!!!! Now, all you people who desperatlely try to sue can't find me!!!!!!!Muhahahahahahahah!  
  
Wait...never mind, I've gone completely insane.  
  
Author's note: I know none of the pilots knew each other in pre-school but pretend they did.  
  
It was just another weird day for poor Ms.Alexander, with the Yet-to-be gundam pilots driving her completely insane. At the moment, Duo was refusing to sit on his spot on the reading floor.  
  
"I wanna sit in the teacher chair! Not the floor!" he whined.  
  
"Duo, sit on the floor or no one gets to hear the story." Ms. Alexander threatened. Relena began to wail.  
  
"Sit down Duo! I wanna hear the Jack and the weenie stalk story!!!" She cried.  
  
"Dont you mean Jack and the beanstalk?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No, Im pretty sure it's called Jack and the pea stalk." Wufei corrected, very sure of himself. Ms. Alexander cracked.  
  
"Duo, time out!!!! Everyone else, sit down!!!" She screeched. Every child gasped and fell to the floor.  
  
Duo trudged to the big, red chair and sat down sadly. As Ms. Alexander began to read, everyone began to hear sniffling from the back of the room.  
  
"Teacher,*sniff* I peed my pants!!!!!!!!" Quatre wailed.(Now doesn't this sound like pre-school) Ms. Alexander sighed.  
  
"Quatre, why didn't you raise your hand?" She asked the wailing boy.  
  
"Because-Because*sniff* Wufei was holding my hand down , and told me to take it like a man!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Ms.Alexander shot a glare at Wufei.  
  
"Duo, make room, Wufei's coming too." she said pointing to the big red chair.  
  
As for Quatre, she walked over to the classroom phone.  
  
"What's your home number, Quatre?" She asked.  
  
"Umm...ummm... I dont know." he answered. She screamed and grabbed Quatre's classroom folder. She found the number and called his maid.  
  
"Hello?" Rashid asked picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello, is this Quatre's father?" Ms. Alexander asked.  
  
"No. This is his nanny." Rashid answered.  
  
"Oh, well Quatre's had sort of an accident. In his pants." She informed him.  
  
"Well, I suppose I will come get the boy." He said.  
  
"Oh, just a pair of clean pants and underwear would be okay." Ms. Alexander told him.  
  
"Okay, I supppose I will take him some under garments and trousers." He answered and hung up.  
  
"Quatre sweety, go to the office and wait for your nanny." Ms. Alexander informed Quatre.  
  
All the kids began to laugh at the word "nanny". Quatre began to cry again.  
  
"But it isn't funny..." he whimpered. Dorothy approached him.  
  
"Poor Quatre." She said sadly.  
  
"Ms. Alexander, Im still wet." He complained. Ms Alexander wanted to strangle him.  
  
"I know, go to the office." she ordered. Quatre began to wail louder.  
  
"I dont know the way!!!!"  
  
"Heero, go walk Quatre to the office, now." The teacher ordered the first person she layed eyes on. Heero sat there like an idiot.  
  
"Mission accepted." he said, but still just stood there. Ms. Alexander screamed.  
  
"I said NOW!!!Go!!!!!" She ordered.  
  
"But I dont know the way either." he complained. Ms. Alexander grabbed Quatre by the wrist and led him down to the office.  
  
While she was gone, Duo jumped out of time out and started drawing funny pictures on the board. Relena gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Ummm....Duo drawed a poopie on the board." She said. Sure enough,there was a big lump on the board with stink lines coming from it.  
  
Duo smiled evily.  
  
"It's your poop, Relena." he taunted. Wufei leaped out of the time out chair.  
  
"You did a mega 2000!" He laughed. Relena began to cry.(well, more like wail)  
  
Trowa silently walked up to the board and drew a very nicely drawn picture of Wufei and Duo being chased by a glob.It had written above it "Duo's great poop monster."  
  
.  
  
Ms. Alexander came back, saw the board and screamed.  
  
"Ummm.... they drawed yucky pictures on the board and made Relena cry." Catherine informed her teacher. Ms. Alexander ordered all three of the "artists" to go to time out again.  
  
"Alright kids, snack time, Heero will you pass out these cookies." She said chucking a box of cookies at Heero.  
  
"Yes Ma'm." He said. He walked over to his snack table and put five, then walked around giving each person one.  
  
When he walked over to Relena, he broke a tiny pice of the cookie off and then broke that piece in half and gave it to her.  
  
Ms. Alexander saw this, tore the five cookies from his desk,placed them on Relena's desk, and gave him the crumb.  
  
"Mission failed."He said and trudged to his desk.  
  
"Mine fell on the floor." Duo complained. Ms. Alexander yanked the cookie from the floor, dusted it off, and threw it at Duo.  
  
"Eat it!" She commanded. He shrugged, and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"Teacher," Catherine Raised her hand,"I get hyper if I have sugar."  
  
Ms. Alexander sighed, "Well, I guess I can't argue with that." She reached into a pretzel bag and grabed a handful of pretzels.  
  
"No fair! Why should that pig get to have five pretzels and me only have one measly cookie?" Duo complained.  
  
"Eat your cookie, Duo!"Yelled Ms. Alexander ordered than saw the clock.  
  
"Recess,children." she said opening the door. All the four-year olds scurried out. Ms. Alexander followed them.  
  
Just as the class left, Quatre walked back in. Fresh in new clothes. He saw no one and grew frightened.  
  
"School's over?!" He screamed. He began to cry, again.  
  
Ms. Alexander heard Quatre wailing inside and walked through the door.  
  
"Quatre, we're all outside,sweety,come out here and stop crying." she informed him.  
  
On the playground, the kids decided to play hide-and-seek.  
  
"Not it!"All of them screamed but Wufei.  
  
"Injuctice! Only weaklings yell 'not it'!...One..Two...Six...Ten" he began to count(the best he knew how) as all the children scurried to hide.  
  
"Ready-Or-No......MAXWELLL!!!!" He yelled as he saw Duo had been behind him the whole time then touched base.  
  
"What's wrong Wu-man, am I too fast for ya'?"Said Duo as he leaned against base.(Which was a tree)  
  
Wufei trudged away grumbling as he went to go look for the others.  
  
He began walking around the playground, scanning every area carefully.  
  
He saw Relena run out from behind a near by tree to get base.  
  
"Never!!!!" Wufei yelled and tackled her. Relena frowned.  
  
"How'd you know I was hidded behind a tree? Did you peek!?" She demanded.  
  
"No, Woman, I saw you running like a mad-man to base, and now you have to find the others!" He laughed.  
  
"Everyone, Relena's it!!!!" Wufei called to all the hidden kids.  
  
Relena began looking around for her favorite first.(You probably guessed who this is)  
  
"Heedlo! Where are you, Heedlo!?" She called walking around.  
  
Trowa was standing right in front of her but Relena was so busy looking for Heero she didn't notice him.  
  
Heero was hiding in a bush near by. She began to sniff around her and caught on o a familiar scent.  
  
"Heedlo, I smell you!!!!" She screamed. Heero knew he was caught, so he decided to take his chances and ran to base.  
  
"Got you!!!!" Relena yelled tackling her beloved Heero.  
  
Ms. Alexander yelled for the kids to come inside.  
  
"Nap time!!!!!" She ordered. Everyone groaned.  
  
She ordered them onto their sleeping pallets. Trowa layed down and instantly fell asleep. Catherine began poking Trowa, curious to see if he was really asleep.  
  
"Catherine, stop!!" Ms. Alexander ordered. Catherine stopped.  
  
Duo layed there on his pallet, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He decided to count sheep.(Duo was not a very quiet toddler)  
  
"One sheep," he said quite loudly,"Two sheep, Three sheep, Ms. Alexander what comes after three?"  
  
"Duo, just quit thinking and sleep!!"She hissed. Duo wondered how you stop thinking.  
  
Wufei, was busy playing with his finger "friends"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel." he made his left index finger tell the right one," Well I accept your challenge." it answered as Wufei began to make his fingers try to destroy eachother.  
  
Relena began singing,but it sounded like she was trying to yell at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Im a little teapot, short and stout,-" Ms. Alexander put a finger to her lips and motioned for Relena to stop.  
  
Quatre was being a good child by being quiet and sucking his thumb dreamily. Duo saw this and laughed.  
  
"Quatre's a baby, he sucks his thumb." he taunted. Quatre turned around and flipped the bird at Duo.  
  
"Teacher, Quatre stuck his middle finger up at me!!!!!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"Quatre!" Ms. Alexander gasped at the sweet, innocent student. Quatre shook his head.  
  
" I only stuck my ring finger up, Duo lied." He informed her.  
  
"Nu-uh, he went like this." Duo shot his own middle finger up.  
  
"Duo!!" Ms. Alexander screamed. Relena was curious.  
  
"Why do you guys keep doing this?" She stuck her own middle finger up.  
  
"Relena! No, don't do that!!" Ms. Alexander ordered. Soon all of them were amused at shooting the bird.  
  
"Stop it all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The teacher roared. Everyone stopped.  
  
Heero had been being silent and good the whole time.He had been trying to sleep.  
  
"Shutup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled and turned over.  
  
Like it? 


End file.
